Damned Fate and a Damned Love
by derrangedfangirl006
Summary: Ichiruki AU. A damned love because they were siblings and as such shouldn't feel that type of love for each other. A damned fate because they would turn into creatures of the night, drink blood and live forever. By the hands of a powerful being they were reborn that way. Will they give into the sins or die again.
1. Chapter 1

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Bleach**

* * *

_Prologue_

_A glowing figure approached two corpses within the battlefield of many dead bodies.  
She was known by many names and worshipped as a goddess by humans, like many of her kind were, but she was never seen on earth by them ever or even gave note of her existence yet humans still prayed to her, maybe it was because of her beauty and whatever human that had once seen her had been mesmerized and thought her to be a goddess and then it spawned into religion, that had happened way back when she had been young and fascinated by earth and come to visit but now she didn't cast it another glance, earth was boring, living was boring.  
So though she wasn't a godly being she was from another world, her kind were few, living in an isolated world,_(**AN: think Olympian gods in mount Olympus minus the messing with humans and such which includes no mating with them or the shinigami world from Death Note if you've watched it)**_ thus they came to earth as to relieve their boredom and loneliness.  
Her kind themselves didn't know why they existed, an immortal, meaningless existence, though granted otherworldly powers, their existence she felt really was meaningless. But nobody had done anything to try and relieve their boredom,, everyone for their own, isolated from each other within their own isolated world from earth. Her kind were calm and mellow and since there were few none had ever been discovered on earth and they didn't meddle into human affairs, but they could watch the humans from their own world and not have to come to earth.  
So now what was she doing here? She didn't know herself. She knew she shouldn't mess with humans, it was an unspoken rule, it was encrypted in their blood, it was instinct, yet she had watched them and felt compelled to do something about these young people she had watched from her boredom. She had seen their tragic love play out, and she wasn't god, defiantly didn't have the right to do what she was about to, but her mind was set no matter the feeble attempts at dissuading herself.  
She bent down towards them and leaned over to the orange haired male and with a silver dagger she dragged it over his chest to make an opening over his heart. She then used it to cut her palm and pour it onto the cut of the male. She did the same with the black haired girl, then reached into her robe to pull out a pouch filled with a shimmering sand-like dust she grabbed some and sprinkled it over their bodies, she then cast a spell.  
The bodies then started to disintegrate, she stepped back to watch them being turned into glowing particles into the air. Her plan that she'd carried out, was that with her blood they'd become immortal so as to give each other an eternity with each other. With the dust she'd made sure their souls would find another, also be with each other in the next life and with the spell she made sure they would be reborn into the same lifetime.  
But there were drawbacks to what she'd done with her blood the price for their immortal life would be that they'd need a sustenance of blood and though they would be reborn and find each other she couldn't control when, where, and into what type of life or even their type of love that would be carried out.  
But it was too late and she had done it, she felt no regret and wished the couple the best, she had done her best to help them after having watched their failed love in this lifetime. Though they had died together she knew that their love could be kept apart even in death with the reincarnation cycle being cruel and they could be born again into different lifetimes never finding each other, so she did what she could to keep them together.  
Maybe because she saw that what they had was unique and something pure and strong and something she never could experience. She went back into her own isolated world. She would wait to see their new lives play out and hopefully she'd have done nothing to upset the balance of the human world._

_ But what she didn't know was that others of her kind had watched her, throughout their lives, it was as if they waited for one another to make the first move, to finally take action and relieve their boredom on earth.  
Unknowingly the immortal female had cast the die and now the others of her kind took it as a signal to carry out what they've always wanted to earth. it had hung in the air in their world, unspoken and they anxiously had waited who would move first allowing the rest to follow, now the time had come and all immortal would take advantage of this moment.  
__One by one each immortal came to earth. In a flash of glowing light, materializing like mist. Unseen by each other, and performed their own rituals and spells on humans of their choice. It was elating, they finally were freed from their eternal meaningless boring existence even if just for a few seconds.  
Their whispers faded into the night as they cursed poor human souls in their paths. They could have fun just for now not paying attention to the consequences they would cause onto the humans. Because they were not Gods, there would be consequences. On that night of a full moon souls rose in the air to be reborn into something not human. The immortals when done, with remnants of the elated feelings, left to their own world and would wait to see what happened once their creatures would be born and how interesting the human world would get. _

**_Chp. 1_**

**Rukia pov:**

**It was all dark and it was silent, a part of her mind knew she should feel scared, but even if she wanted to she couldn't. She felt numb and all her senses were dulled as if she were wrapped in cotton. Why was it so dark? She felt like screaming, just to hear sound, but of course she couldn't. This same nightmare tormented her many nights ever since she could remember. It was like she floated in never-ending darkness. It felt wrong somehow, like her soul lingered in nowhere and then out of the blue it felt as if her soul was being sucked down, down. She was being pulled, pushed and then she was blinded by white light. NO, she wanted to scream, she felt like she wanted to stay in the darkness because something was going to go wrong if she were to wake on the other side of the light. **

She woke, not violently, just with the flying open of her eyes. She took a deep breath and decided she couldn't get anymore sleep, she looked to the alarm clock and saw it was four in the morning, waaayy too early to be up, but at least it was Saturday so no school and she could catch up on sleep later. She decided to go downstairs and get a drink of water, her throat felt parched. She pulled off the comforter and pried off the arm encircling her waist. She carefully scooted away from the sleeping figure where she had slept, like always, with her back pressed to his chest and torso and his arm securing her there. She took a moment to admire him, so peaceful in his sleep with his tangled bright orange hair on the pillow, since usually in the day they would fight and bicker. She crept downstairs, careful not to wake anyone up and went to the fridge to get a water bottle. She wondered idly what to do today, just lounge around the house or she could drag Ichigo to go with her and buy chappy stuff.

Rukia sighed as she thought of Ichigo, her brother. She knew that what she felt for him was not what a normal sister would, and he in turn felt the same way. They never talked about it, they would be careful of not crossing any lines, it was unspoken between them and went only as far as they could, such as sleeping in the same bed but that could be put off as normal, siblings shared beds sometimes. But maybe since they weren't of the same gender it wasn't as normal, if she did that with one of her younger sisters that would be more acceptable. She felt the resigned sadness, that her and her brother felt when they could be so close but with a barrier separating them. It was just so wrong, he was her older brother, they were related, of the same parents, same blood. But she couldn't help what she felt and neither could they be together, what would their parents think? She didn't want to upset or disgust them. So they never went farther than what could be passed off as sibling affection, not that they did, since at school they were the pair known to argue over whatever. Their friends never suspected a thing that was wrong with her and Ichigo's sibling relationship. And Orihime even confessed to her about liking her brother. Rukia felt only pity for Orihime, she knew Ichigo would never reprocreate those feelings to her, his love was already all for Rukia even if they couldn't be together. She knew he loved her by the way he would get when another guy would talk to her, others would put it off as overprotective brother, which he was, but she knew it was jealousy. By the way they'd look into each others eyes when no one was around, or the touches that lingered.

On the outside everything seemed right in the world. But it wasnt, it was so complicated and wrong. They were now in highschool, her 16 and him 17, hanging out with all their friends. Neither had had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, it felt kind of like betraying each other even if they could never be and eventually would have to be with someone else for the rest of their lives. Rukia sighed again thinking back before everything seemed wrong and complicated.

**_A three-year old Rukia and a four-year old Ichigo playing together on a playground, their parents Isshin and Masaki watching them run around. This was before the twins had been born and the family of four had gone on a picnic. Then they settled down to eat. Isshin then started to tease Ichigo about girls in his class, since he was going to preschool. "So Ichigo seen any cute girls in preschool, huh?" Isshin said wiggling his eyebrows. " Have you chosen which one to marry?"  
The little Ichigo replied, " No, I don't like any of them, and I'm going to marry Rukia."  
Rukia who had been silent through all this then turned to look at Ichigo and smiled. "yeah," she said to their parents, "me and Ichigo are going to get married and be together forever."  
The children beamed smiles at each other and held hands.  
The stunned parents then laughed amused, "No, no, you can't do that you are brother and sister, and brother and sisters don't get married" said Masaki.  
"But why not" protested the children, with crest fallen faces.  
" Well because-" Isshin was cut off by Ichigo,  
" I don't care! I'm going to marry Rukia." he harumphed. Then crossed his little arms and pouted at his parents. Rukia copied him. Their parents then just laughed their children's behavior off, nothing but innocent nonsense. _**

Rukia decided to go back to bed, she felt tired all of a sudden. Thinking too much on the issue tended to drain her. She climbed the steps back to the room that was her's and Ichigo's. Since they lived in a three bedroom house, there was their parents room, Karin and Yuzu's room and finally Rukia and Ichigo's room. Beside their house they had the Kurosaki Clinic where Isshin worked with Masaki. Karin and Yuzu were nine and in elementry school. Though they were twins they were as opposite from each other as they could be. With Yuzu being really sweet and domestic and girly, while Karin was a tomboy and liked playing soccer with only guy friends. Rukia was a bit of both, though she was tough, since she and Ichigo had taken up karate when they were young, she had the obsession for chappy. Masaki, their mom, was very a very kind, gentle and beautiful woman. Isshin, their father, was kind of a wacko, he would attack Ichigo and just be plain weird sometimes. Saying things like, give me grandchildren to Ichigo. But they were a happy family and if they ever found out about he not so right sibling affection, it could shatter that image.

Rukia turned her thoughts to her reoccurring nightmare, she'd never told anyone about it. When she would have them at a young age she'd forget about it when she woke up. But recently the nightmares didn't seem like nightmares anymore. They had a foreboding of something dark to come, but of course she was just letting her imagination get out of hand, nothing would happen. Fate couldn't be so cruel as to put something else in her already screwed life. Being in love with her own brother was already enough. She climbed back into bed next to Ichigo, knowing that this was only as close as they could ever be. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, leaving behind all troubling thoughts. Unknown to her that fate could be crueler than the one of now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_thoughts_

**dream**

regular talk

**_flashback_**

* * *

**Rukia pov:**

The teacher droned on and on. The seconds ticked by at a sluggish pace. Rukia leaned her head on her hand, not paying attention to what the teacher was saying. She looked around and saw almost all her classmates with bored tired and vacant looks on their faces. Some people, like Rangiku, were actually asleep and drooling on their desks. Orihime had that look on her face of when she was off in her own world. Hitsugaya was taking notes like the model good student. Soifon looked bored to death and Momo was biting her nails. How come class always seemed to drag? The teacher, finally fed up with the lack of attention, slammed a huge book on her desk effectivley gaining the attention of all the students. "Ahem. As I was saying," said the teacher in a louder than nessecary voice, " we will be studying legends and myths. And seeing how you all seem bored, for homework you must read the first story in your books and write an essay on it analyzing the roots of the legend." The class groaned in usion. "The story you're about to read has been orally told and is a romantic tradegy as well as a creation story." RING! "Alright class have fun with the homework! See you tommorow," the teacher waved and dismissed them. The students shuffled out the door, in relief that the class was over and it was lunch time. Rukia picked up her things and went to the door where Soifon and Orihime waited.

"Ugh, that was so boring I almost died." complained Soifon.

"Yeah" agreed Rukia, " and now we have to write an essay, so bleh."

"Oh but I dont think its so boring, I mean its a romantic tradegy. Probably about a handsome prince going to rescue his beloved and saving her from the clutches of death and then they swear their eternal love for each other and share a kiss in the sunset. Then they have kids and..." Orihime continued babbling, " Oh! No! they're out of bread! How are they going to feed the children?! And the village is too far away!" Orihime's face took on a frightened look, still talking and totally off subject, " And the prince's horse is sick and Oh! the kids are crying. What are they going to do?"

Soifon and Rukia sweatdropped, but then again, this was Orihime they were talking about. Rukia called out Orihime's name to snap her out of her ramblings.

" Come on Orihime its lunch time and were going to the roof with the others." said Soifon.

They walked up the steps leading to the roof and saw everyone else was already there. Renji and Grimmjow were fighting over who knows what. Ishida talking to Tatski while they ate their lunch. Chad being, well Chad. Then there was Ichigo sitting and his face of, I-dont-give-a-shit, on, waiting for Rukia since she carried both their lunches because he forgot his constantly. Perfectly normal for a pair of siblings. Rukia walked over to where he was and sat next to him, handing him his lunch.

"Geez what took you? I thought I was going to starve to death. I mean, are you trying to purposely kill me like that." complained Ichigo to her.

"First of all you wouldn't have to wait for me if you would remember bringing your own lunch everyday. Second of all, if I was going to kill you I could have done it a million different ways where there would be blood." Rukia responded.

"Yeah" piped in Renji, " She can kill you at any time she wants, strawberry"

"Stay out of this pineapple head. If she kills me then I'll make sure to kill you before I go." said Ichigo.

"Tch. As if you could. A little strawberry like you cant kill the all awesome Renji" replied Renji while Ichigo had a vein pop in his forehead.

"Fine then pineapple head maybe I will kill you right now!"

"Bring it on strawberry!"

"Idiots" sighed Tatski.

"Psshh. I know, their the biggest pair of morons here." Grimmjow replied.

"As if you're any better. You were fighting with Renji just a second ago over which number was the best. That makes you an idiot as well." Ishida calmly told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned to him and replied," Oh yeah, well you wear glasses so you're the biggest idiot here."

"What! What do my glasses have to do with anything! You're an idiot for coming up with that." Ishida exclaimed to him.

Then the brawls broke out, while the others ignored it, since this was typical for their group. Until Rukia had enough of the first pair of morons and hit each of them with her fists on the head, stopping them. While Ishida and Grimmjow had also stopped to finish their lunch. The rest of lunch was spent in peace until Rukia and Ichigo started arguing again, which the others also ignored because if the brawls between the boys was typical then the bickering of those two was like an everyday thing.

"No! This is my cookie, get your own!" yelled Rukia keeping it away from Ichigo in her hand.

"But its my favorite! Besides you'll always be a midget no matter how much you eat so just give me the cookie." argued Ichigo while he tried to grab her wrist and get the cookie from her hand.

"You'll never get it you stupid strawberry!" said Rukia as she brought the cookie to her mouth to eat it, but before she could Ichigo had grabbed her wrist and leaned in to bite the cookie. Their eyes met, they were inches apart. For a moment Rukia's heart skipped a beat but she knew she had to move. _They were in school for gosh sake! Their friends could be watching!_ She pushed the rest of the cookie to his mouth and pulled away since during their fight they had gotten close.

"Fine then, theirs your cookie." she said and crossed her arms. She looked around to see if their friends had been watching and saw their strange sibling behavior. She mentally sighed in relief as she looked around and saw that they had been ignored and too absorebed in their own thoughts, lunch or talking to someone else. Ichigo also pulled back and finished the cookie in silence. The bell rang and everyone went back to class.

* * *

**A/N: ****well not much in this chap, I just wanted to show their friends and their interactions in school, hope you enjoyed and their past will be revealed soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_thoughts_

**dream**

regular talk

**_flashback_**

* * *

It had started out innocent enough, Rukia stealing the homework Ichigo was working on as a payback for lunch. She had laughed and run around their room away from his grasp as he chased her. She had then jumped on the bed in order to avoid him and scramble away, but before she could he had tackled her down. The homework paper flew away, but was soon forgotten as they started wrestling each other on the bed playfully. Finally he had her pinned down with his body and held her hands above her head. She was still laughing and squirming and they traded insults at each other.

"Orange haired freak!"

"Stupid Chappy loving weirdo!"

"Idiot strawberry don't you dare insult Chappy!"

"I guess your brain is as small as you are in stature that's probably why you like that stupid rabbit!"

"At least I have a brain, I bet there's nothing in that empty orange head of yours."

As they traded insults, Ichigo had unconsciously leaned closer to her, she probably would have too were it not for her current position that rendered her immobile. Then they realized their position on the bed and the atmosphere changed. It was no longer light and playful, and there was now silence as they looked at one another's face. The world faded away, any thought of them being related flew out the window, it was only them two and the longing for one another. He leaned in slowly and she fluttered her eyes shut. It was too late to stop now. Their lips met. His first thought was how soft her lips were. Her's was his scent and taste. It began slow and sweet but progressed into a deeper kiss as they let out the pent-up frustration they had to carry constantly at being so close but never close enough. He asked for entrance, which she gave and they relished in each other's taste. They parted for oxygen, panting hard but reconnected their lips, more feverishly. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and headed for their room. "_Shit!" _they swore in their minds and pulled apart. There was a knock on the door and they heard Yuzu's voice through it. "Ichi-nii, your friends came and their waiting for you downstairs!"

"Yeah. I'm coming" he replied. They heard her footsteps go back down.

Ichigo had stood up, while she had stayed on the bed but had sat up.

"I guess I should go down." he said quietly

"Yeah." she responded just as quietly and averted her eyes from looking at him as he turned and shut the door behind him. She tried to calm her erratic heart beat and flushed face. They had crossed a line, a line they had been careful to avoid crossing. It must've been the suppressed hormones, stupid hormones. She decided to do the homework her teacher had assigned in order to distract her mind, she picked up her book and began to read :

_Once long ago when lords and princesses and nobles existed, the lords waged war on each other to see who would be the ultimate emperor of all the land.  
One fearsome lord named Byakuya was very rich and had much land, so many different lesser nobles gained alliances with each other to take him down. He was a skilled warrior and commanded many men,but when the others formed alliances against him, he was overwhelmed by the numbers. The enemy approached closer to his home, intending to destroy it along with him.  
Byakuya knew that he was lacking defenses, but that wasn't what troubled him most, it was the fact that his daughter was at their home and with the enemy approaching she would be in danger. He had lost his wife to illness so all he had left was his daughter, a very beautiful young girl that would soon come of age.  
Byakuya knew he must stay and fight with his men, for it was too late to retreat but he had to save his daughter. He decided to send her away someplace safe with guards to protect her.  
He had heard of a young warrior who excelled in combat and since Byakuya wanted the best protection for his daughter he called for him. The young warrior agreed for he would be paid a handsome amount for this task and he was a good man who lived to protect. The young warrior was determined to protect the young princess.  
The young princess was sad to leave her father but followed his orders and at dark her new bodyguard escaped with her towards a safe place. Since the refuge they sought was far away, they had to travel days and nights together through rough, hidden paths through the forests.  
At first the pair didn't get along well, they fought and bickered, not your average love routine. But as the days passed, they grew to understand each other and bonds were forged.  
Whereas first he thought only of completing his task and getting her to safety he now dreaded the day he must let her go. She in turn wished that they could stay together when at first all she wanted was to see her father again.  
But their newfound love couldn't be, she was a noble and he, though a skilled warrior, was of humble origins. The girl knew that her father would never approve of them together and that her clan wouldn't either. Her fate had already been decided to an arranged marriage to form a strong alliance. Byakuya would win the war and once everything was settled she would marry into another noble house as payment for the reinforcements given to Byakuya during the attack of the enemy.  
The young warrior, though, wouldn't give up on their love and convinced her to runaway with him so that they may be together. Byakuya wouldn't receive word for a long time since the war would be long and ardious. But when he found out about the warrior running away with his daughter, Byakuya was furious.  
He had placed his trust in him to deliver her to saftey and this was how he was repayed! Byakuya sent out his men to hunt down the couple, kill the warrior and bring him his daughter.  
By this time the war was over and the couple had successfully married and gone to live far away.  
But still Byakuya's men had been able to find them, and the couple had been caught by surprise they took the young princess and left a seemingly dead warrior behind.  
The princess was brought back to her father who turned cold towards her and set up the preparations for her arranged marriage for her to be wed to another noble. In Byakuya's eyes, she had shamed herself and him. The princess grieved for her dead love and resignedly followed her fathers orders to be married again.  
But what they didn't know was that the young warrior had survived and was coming for the princess. The warrior with some friends stormed in the day of the arranged marriage ceremony.**(A/N: kind of like Bleach cannon rescue Rukia arc) **Byakuya was surprised but soon sent all his men after them.  
The young warrior fought his way to the princess but before they could meet, Byakuya himself intervened. The young warrior and noble fought both with great skill and both recieving injuries. The princess watched on in helplessly, not wanting either to die. The young warrior knew this and for her sake, knocked Byakuya out cold.  
The princess and the warrior met and embraced, but then the princess's fiancée who she was to wed came up from behind and stabbed the warrior. This time the blade pierced the young warriors heart, effectively sentencing him to death. And as the couple had been embracing and the sword used had been long, it had also pierced through to the princess who wouldn't survive the wound.  
The warrior's friends saw them die together and knew that it was too late to escape, since the plan had been to rescue the princess then leave, but now their escape path was blocked. They stayed loyally and fought until each of them were killed as well.  
The day ended with many deaths and tragedy, since when Byakuya woke and found his daughter dead he blamed himself and commited suicide not before killing the noble who had killed his daughter.  
The legend goes that with such tragedy, a godly being took pity upon the couple and sent their souls to be reincarnated again so that they may love each other again but also with the gift of immortality to spend it together._

Rukia fell asleep after reading the story, thinking nothing of it. Unaware that the story was not just a story but the story of her's and Ichigo's past life.

* * *

**A/N:I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I just couldn't write it, it had to be forced out of me and was very painful, if it makes you feel better, know that I suffered a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_thoughts_

regular talk

**_flashback_**

* * *

As Ichigo swung the door of the house open a voice was heard,  
"Daddy's super high-flying kick!" Isshin came flying out ready to kick his son, who merely stepped away, as did Rukia who was behind him, making Isshin's face hit the pavement.  
Unfazed, Isshin stood up and rounded up on his son,  
"Ichigo! You're late! I was so worried something had happened to my dear daughter!"  
He leaped to Rukia with open arms with tears in his eyes ready to crush her in a hug. But Rukia brought up her foot to her father's face, stopping him and making him crumple to the ground again, she was definantly a Kurosaki.  
" Calm down tou-san, we're only a minute late, and besides I can take care of myself."  
The goat-chin sprung up again making the siblings sweatdrop, wondering how he always seemed to be able to do that.  
" No my dear Rukia-chan, you are a delicate flower that must be protected and that is why I must teach your brother to always have his gaurd up and be a good brother!"  
After saying that he leapt to Ichigo again who this time grabbed the goat-chin and threw him to the wall in the house, making a dent. " Shut up! Why must you be so annoying."  
Neither Ichigo or Rukia glanced his way as they climbed up the stairs to their room.  
They heard him shout from below, "Oh Masaki, my kids are so cruel to me! I have failed as a father, raising ungrateful brats!"  
Masaki was in the kitchen with Yuzu making dinner and only rolled her eyes at hearing her husbands daily antics which the whole family was used to by now. Karin was out playing soccer with her friends as she usually did afterschool.  
Isshin was still slowly peeling himself from the wall, which was weird because he could usuallly spring back no problem. Maybe Ichigo had used extra force this time or he was getting old, he thought, as he rubbed his head where a bump was forming.

In Ichigo's and Rukia's room, the atmosphere was tense. They took off their book bags but Ichigo had his back to her.  
"Ichigo" Rukia called him, then sighed when he didn't answer, she knew why he was acting like this.  
She was proven right when he asked, "Who was that guy you were with?"  
Ichigo was trying to keep a neutral, regular tone, but Rukia knew he would react like this, he was jealous. She sighed again as she thought back to why they were late:

**_Rukia had been outside the gate of school, which was mostly deserted as most students had rushed home already, waiting for her brother, so they could walk home together. As she stood, impatiently waiting for Ichigo she didn't notice a guy come up to her until he spoke.  
She turned to him trying to remember his name, did it start with an A? she couldn't remember. He was good-looking, pretty popular with girls, she'd seen him around but other than that she didn't remember this guy at all.  
Still she tried to be polite and smiled when he called her name.  
"Yes?" she answered.  
He then asked her out and waited for her answer.  
" Oh...umm..." she gnawed her lip, trying to let this guy down easy.  
" Sorry but no."  
"No?" the guy echoed in confusion, apparently he wasn't used to rejection and hers was a blow to his ego.  
" Why not?" he demanded still not recovered from the rejection.  
Rukia raised an eye brow, seriously? this guy didn't know how to let things be.  
" I don't need to explain myself, just no, sorry." she said not feeling sorry at all, seeing as how this guy had a huge ego and couldn't take rejection.  
The guy wasn't giving up, he was angry and couldn't fathom how someone could reject him.  
" Well you're rejecting me, so I have a right to know why. No wait, I know why." His anger seemed to subdue but in a sneer he said, " It's because of your brother isn't it? I heard he's a freakishly overprotective brother and that's why no guy can get close to you. Because he won't let you."  
The guy's ego seemed to reflate as he thought he figured out the cause for the rejection, which wasn't because this girl really doesn't want him, just because she wasn't allowed to go out with anyone._**

**_Rukia on the other hand felt anger swell inside her. How dare this guy bring up her brother. This pathetic jerk that didn't know how to handle rejection. Who did he think he was, he didn't know shit. And yes, she rejected this guy because of Ichigo but not because of this guy's reasoning. But because she loved her brother in a way that wasn't supposed to be and couldn't be with anybody else because her heart already belonged to Ichigo, she was taken.  
" Don't you go putting the blame on my brother just because you're a loser that cant take rejection. I said no because I don't like you. I have no interest in being with you. Get that through your thick skull. I don't want to be with you."  
She enunciated the last part slowly and with venom. _**

**_She turned to leave, but her arm was grabbed by the guy, who apparently, not only had a huge ego but was stupid.  
" You don't have to lie, I understand that your brother wont let you be with anyone. Nobody can say no to me."  
Rage boiled inside Rukia and she was getting ready to beat him into a bloody pulp, but decided to give him one last chance to escape before she resorted to violence.  
She looked to his eyes with the coldest look she could and with a low menacing, deadly tone she said,  
" Let me go. Leave me the fuck alone. And don't you ever dare touch me or bother me again."  
The guys face had blanched, then blanked out and his eyes looked as if he was hypnotized. He let her go and still in the hypnotized state repeated hollowly. " I wont bother you again." _****_He turned away from her and walked off. _**

**_Rukia was surprised, she was sure she would have to kick the guy's ass so the message would get through, maybe he wasn't that stupid after all. She wasn't aware that Ichigo had watched the last part of the exchange but didn't hear what they said, so he thought something different of the situation and he felt his jealousy rise. He felt like cracking that guys skull that dared touch his sister.  
Rukia turned and saw him as he walked to her. " Finally, you were taking forever, I was about to leave without you."  
He only grunted in response.  
" What took you and what's up with you?" she asked.  
"Nothing." he replied.  
They walked home in silence. Rukia knew he must have seen her with the guy and that's why he was acting like that. She decided to explain herself at home, they couldn't talk about that in public, it would be weird for siblings to do that. Brothers aren't supposed to be jealous of guys hitting on their_**_** sisters**._

"He was nobody, Ichigo." Rukia explained softly, Ichigo still didn't turn. "He was just a bother, one who couldn't take rejection, and I was getting ready to beat him to a bloody mess if he hadn't walked away when he did."  
She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. He finally turned to her after sighing. He looked into her eyes knowing she was telling the truth.  
He exhaled again and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry I acted like that. It's just...I get so..." He trailed off looking away.  
She smiled and said, " I know, baka." She turned his face to her and reached up to kiss him. He lowered his head to kiss her. It was a slow and sweet, forbidden kiss. Expressing the burning love they shouldn't feel for each other and that they couldn't say aloud. They only parted lips when they had to part for oxygen. But kept their faces still close to each other as they evened their breathing. Since they kissed the last time, they no longer withheld the urge anymore. The line had been erased and they shared forbidden kisses in secret. To them it felt right, even if society saw it as wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for irregular updates but blame it on my muse, it comes and goes. Anyways now they're showing signs of changing, finally. The plot takes a turn as they become vampires. In case you didn't get it, Ichigo had more strength because he's changing and Rukia hypnotized with her eyes. Thanks to those who reviewed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

_thoughts_

regular talk

**_flashback_**

Rukia walked with her friends who all decided to hang out today at Orihime's house. Some of her other friends Rangiku and Momo had joined them to hang out.  
Rukia cleared her throat for what felt like the hundreth time that day. It felt parched and she couldn't wait to drink some nice, cool water to soothe it. Even though this had started earlier this week and no matter what she did it would keep irritating her. It started out like some sort of itch in her throat but now it was a little more bothersome, it mildly burned and she felt like clawing it out sometime just because it was so annoying.  
She must be coming down with the flu or some sickness because she's also been feeling really weird latley. For example a couple of times she felt her vision blur and swim and her muscles lock in place. Her body felt feverish and she felt her gums ache. Sometimes she felt dizzy and other time she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. But of course being stubborn as she was she wouldn't resort to the conclusion of a bug yet. Still, as she cleared her throat yet again, she wondered how long she could handle being this way. She reprimanded herself for not taking any painkillers to see if that would help.  
Also her mood has been kind of wierd lately, she seemed bipolar, one moment she'd be all energetic and the other all depressed. Must be the angst and moods caused by the hormones. It would be summer soon, she couldn't wait for school to be out and just stay at home all day with a certain someone who shall not be named. Her cheeks tinged pink as she thought of 'that certain someone', their relationship had taken a turn for the worst or better you could say depending on the viewpoint. They'd been getting bolder lately and the line that once was there was now nonexistant, if things kept this way she was sure that she definantly wouldn't be stay a virgin much longer. That thought only made her blush, but not in shame.  
Her hand unconsciously went to the base of her neck, hidden by her shirt, a mark was there, she recalled the feel of lips on her skin and felt herself flush.  
Finally they reached Orihime's house, bringing her out of her trance. She went inside with the girls. A wave of vertigo came over her and she could hear a sound as well as smell something that smelt good. Her friends took no notice that there was something wrong with her and it had only lasted a second. She noticed she felt starved, really hungry.  
"So are all you guys coming to the game today?" Orihime asked. The girls all nodded.  
"Of course, most of our friends are on the team so I want to be here to laugh when they lose" Tatski replied.  
"But Tatski, how can you say that you know that the Shinigami never lose."Orihime responded.  
"Yeah, yeah I know, I was just thinking that if they ever _did_, I would be there. To laugh at them. And you Rukia, gonna come watch." "Yep." was all Rukia said.  
"Well yeah, Rukia has to come cheer her brother I mean isn't that what siblings do" Orihime said. Tatski rolled her eyes and said,"Hime, just because their related doesn't mean they have to be attached to the hip, Rukia can have her own life."  
Rukia just kept quiet and felt her stomach twist at her friends words, if only they knew.  
This time Orihime noticed her friend's behavior. "Is something wrong Rukia, you've been out of it this week. Always spacing out, being quiet..." She trailed off and then her eyes widened exponentially. "OMG! You're crushing on a guy! You totally are dont try to deny it!" the bubbly girl exclaimed. " So who is it? Is it that one hottie, the senior. Are you in love. Eek."  
Everyone but Rangiku sweatdropped. "Aww. Rukia don't keep things like that from us aren't we your friends? Come on girl spill." added Rangiku.  
" No girls. I'm not crushing or in love with anybody ok. I'm just feeling a little off, maybe I'm coming down with something."  
"Oh. In that case want me to make you some of my chicken soup to make you feel better. Its my own recipe and I add chili peppers, mint, fish oil with a touch of cinnamon and you'll feel all better."  
Rukia paled at the thought of eating Orihime's strange concoctions. "No thanks, It'll probably pass." She sent a smile in her direction. "But Hime's right Rukia, you look pale maybe you should stay home tonight." Tatski commented.  
"No, no. I'm fine. Anyways who was that you were talking about Hime, some hottie senior." Rukia said.  
"Eh." Orihime blushed. " I, I dont know what you're talking about."  
"Wow Orihime, I didn't know you moved on from Ichigo. So who is this guy?" Momo asked.  
"Please tell us Hime." Rangiku put in eagerly.  
"Ano. Well..." Orihime was starting to feel uncomfortable and looked down to the ground. She recalled the image of a pair of striking emerald eyes that pierced her very soul. But she was also feeling confused over her long time crush on Rukia's brother and this new mysterious guy. She then noticed something on Rukia as she sat down so they could eat.  
"Rukia, what's that on your neck?" Orihime asked. Rukia immediatley stiffened and reached to try and cover it.  
"Orihime dont try to avoid the question." she tried to be nonchalant as she avoided the question by Orihime herself and excused herself for a drink of water.  
The other girls were now chatting about random subjects, namely Rangiku teasing Momo about a certain whitehaired boy genious. As they laughed and enjoyed the normalcy of teenage life, Rukia felt herself get dizzy and she could hear a different sound invade her senses, it was a slow beat, it was hypnotizing and she wanted to find the source of it. Her mouth felt especially dry and she felt the room spin, there was still the slow beat.  
When she finally located the sound, she found it was coming from all around her, from her friends. She felt confused as she turned her senses to find that the sound was a pulse, the pulses in the veins of her friends. She looked to the neck of the closest one next to her she could practically see the blood flowing their and the steady pulse, it called to her. With the sound, like music alluring. Her throat was burning and she just wanted to sate it so bad and she knew, just knew that somehow the veins and the beat of the blood had something to do with the key to sating her burning throot.  
"Rukia. Rukia. Rukia!" she snapped out of her trance and she found she was surrounded by her friends that looked at her with worried faces.  
"Hun, what's wrong we've been calling your name and you wont answer." Rangiku told her.  
"Yeah, you look like you want to pass out and you're really pale." Momo added.  
Orihime put a hand to her friend's face and said, "Rukia your skin is really cold, I think you should go rest or take some medicine."  
Rukia could see her friends were really worried about her, but what unsettled her the most was how she had heard the pulse of blood in their veins.  
She shook her head, trying to clear away the weirdness that just happened. What was that episode all about and her throat didn't stop burning. "I think you guys are right, I'll go home and rest, I don't feel well." she said felt very hungry aswell.  
"Want us to walk you home?" asked Tatski.  
"No, no its fine. I can manage." Rukia replied. When she got home she would raid the fridge, her stomach felt empty.

* * *

**A/N: Next chaps I hope I can get to the scenes of bloodsucking and vampire related things also this fic will be taking a darker turn. Its just that I can't write non death related things for long, I need to write some death and blood so I'm gonna have to change the rating to M later on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

_thoughts_

regular talk

**dream**

* * *

**She was in a large ancient house with many had doors. Rukia looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a beautiful kimono. There was a man up ahead, you could tell he was rich and he had an air that demanded respect. He turned to look at her and indeed he was very handsome, with steel-gray eyes, raven hair.  
What a weird dream she thought.  
She wasn't in control of her movements and there seemed to be no sound or as if her ears were stuffed and she couldn't hear what the man was saying though she could see his mouth move. The man stood up and walked over to her, she was led by him into another room.  
There she could see another figure and though there was no sound in this dreamlike quality she knew that this man wanted her to meet the one in front of her. The man with the noble aura let go of her arm and made a gesture to introduce her to the one before her.  
The young man in front of her was dressed in a samurai outfit that was black and on his belt had a long sword. She had known who it was since she came into the room and not only because of the loud color of his hair but she felt it in a deep soul connection. In the dream state she could tell that this was her meeting him for the first time. It was Ichigo, same amber eyes and orange hair, yet looking dangerous with that outfit and sword.  
When their eyes met the dream seemed to shatter and shift into a more gloomy atmosphere. Ichigo was there again and they were in an embrace but there was something wrong here. Rukia looked down and saw a blade in between them, it had crossed both their bodies and she saw the bloodstains on herself and on him.  
She wasn't able to speak and she felt as if she really was dying, she saw him open his mouth to tell her something but only blood came out.  
She felt like screaming and crying, but then the dream shifted again and she could tell night had fallen, but this time she was only an observer in the dream, she saw her body laying still. She should have been more freaked out because she had the nagging suspicion that her body was dead. But she wasn't there alone, Ichigo was there too. Yet she could also tell that he was dead aswell.  
Rukia turned her head when she saw a bright light appear and someone step out from it. It looked like a woman, she had snow-white skin and hair, but she was very beautiful. The woman took out some objects and started doing some sort of ritual. Very weird, thought Rukia as she continued to watch the dream play out.  
As she continued watching, Rukia felt that something was wrong and she felt turmoil in her stomach as she saw her and Ichigo's bodies disappear into the air. That wasn't right, something in her gut told her that that wasn't supposed to happen, that woman wasn't human, she did something and whatever she did to them it wasn't right, it wasn't natural. The world seemed to shift yet again and this time she had her body again.  
She was in some kind of woods at night, the moon was full and above her but she felt weird, the feeling of being lost and dazed. She then took a good look at her surroundings. Her body jolted in shock at what she saw. There was bodies scattered around on the ground...  
They were dead, but that wasn't the worse part, the worst part was that they were her friends and her family but even more was the fact that she knew they were dead not because of their open eyes or stiff cold bodies. But because of the blood. There was so much blood, their throats looked as if they had been ripped out by the jaws of some animal. Some even had missing limbs.  
She looked down and saw that some had their heart ripped out from their chests. Her friends, some had gaping bloody holes where their heart should be. Rukia felt like throwing up, all the blood, the whole freaking carnage. It looked like a slaughter-house.  
And then she felt something wetting her chin. She lifted her hand to wipe it but upon close inspection saw that her hand was also wet. There was no mistaking it, her hands were smudged with blood, and the dripping on her chin, originated from liquid falling from her mouth. She had a foreboding feeling of what it was.  
Her hand trembled as she lifted it to wipe her chin. And there under the light of the moon she could tell what the liquid was. It was crimson and sticky, no longer warm as should be, it was what ran in human veins, it was blood.  
Rukia didn't know what to make of this, her stomach churned and she felt heavy dread settle in, the answer should be obvious of who had done this.  
"No" the word escaped her stained lips, "No" again but in a sound that was barely above a whisper.**

Rukia awoke with her throat burning in full force. Her mouth felt so dry and her throat felt as if it was being licked by flames. She stumbled down to the kitchen, the nightmare fresh in her mind, yet the burn in her throat was so strong that it overpowered any other thought in her mind than to soothe her thirst. She filled a glass with water yet it barely calmed the thirst and burning. She downed it down followed by another glass full and still she didn't feel the thirst quenched. She took in deep breaths, now that the burning was subsided she could think about the nightmare she just had.  
Or better yet, not think about it at all, not about the dreams that felt like memories of a past life, not about seeing her dead body and that strange woman doing whatever she did, or about all the dead bodies of her family and friend covered in their own blood. Rukia would just put this behind her, they were just dreams.  
She was probably just really sick, yep, the pills she had taken hadn't done anything to help her. She had probably gotten worse and her throat was feeling horrible. Rukia noticed the house was empty, she then remembered that Ichigo had a game so they probably left to go watch him which reminded her that she should've gone and she felt guilty for not being there for him. But her parents had known she felt sick and she'd taken some pills and then a nap after coming from Orihime's house. Rukia looked at the clock to see if there was still time to go see him play. She would only be somewhat late if she left the house now, the game was still going on and wouldn't end until later, she still had time. She debated on whether to go or not.

...

Ichigo scowled as he drank from his water bottle. He'd hardly worked up a sweat from playing yet he felt his throat was parched and the thirst didn't go away. The gym was packed with people coming to see the team paly basketball and he felt suffocated from so many people being here, then there was all the screaming of them, mostly fangirls.  
Because seriously the team was made up of the hottest boys in school and you could see them sweating and their rippling muscles what fangirl wouldn't want to see that.  
Ichigo felt a huge headache and felt so irritated, as well as hot, it was really hot, but still he didn't sweat. He'd been in a really irritable mood lately and more aggressive in his game. He felt like this game had been the easiest he'd played but still he felt so uncomfortable here. Then there was the fact that his sister wasn't here. Rukia said she'd be here, he felt so angry but the anger was irrational. Still he wanted to take out his anger on someone. He felt like he was on the verge of snapping, he was just itching for a fight.  
"Yo, Ichigo I knew you were good but man, the other team has no chance." commented Keigo.  
" I'd hate to agree, but its true Kurosaki, I haven't seen you break a sweat tonight." added Ishida.  
"Started taking steroids Strawberry? You know those make your balls fall off. Not that you had any to begin with." Grimmjow said. Ichigo glared at him and mumbled a "Shut up Grimmjow, and you would know about that. You probably lost your balls long ago." "Yeah, I always suspected that about you." said Renji to Grimmjow.  
"And here they go again." Ishida said.  
"Hmmm." agreed Chad, who was always a man err boy of few words.  
But then the buzzer signaled the restart of the game. Somehow Ichigo had a bad feeling about tonight, it didn't feel normal. It felt different in a way, like getting separated from reality. Something was going to change tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

The game was over and of course the Karakura team had obviously won. Everyone swarmed the team to congratulate them, especially Ichigo who had been the star this night, blushing fangirls came to congratulate him.  
But with all the people around him, he felt even more irritated and suffocated than before. And then, his sister didn't show up, the one he had wanted to see wasn't here. He wanted to hit someone, really. No. He felt like killing someone. Saying that he was in a bad mood was a severe understatement. There was just so much damn noise! Especially this _ba_ _bump_ that seemed to be coming from everywhere and it was driving him crazy, making his head spin.  
He hardly heard what people were saying, he wanted to,no, _needed _to leave right now and get away or else he seriously was going to send someone to the hospital. But it seemed impossible as all his friends and teammates surrounded him.

"Kurosaki-kun, you were great!" said Orihime.

"Awesome game Ichigo." said Mizuiro. "You gotta show me how you did that." came from Keigo.

Chad gave him a silent thumbs up.

"I have to admit you really were good." Said Tatski.

"You were more than good." mentioned Momo.

"Ichigo, I really dont know how you did that." was from a Renji.

"You cheated, that's the only answer." a pouting Grimmjow said.

"Damn the other team stood no chance, nice Ichigo." commented Soifon.

"We gotta celebrate, I got sake!" Rangiku said happily, not that anyone cared to mention that they were underage to drink.

"People, after party at Ran's!"After that comment by Ikkaku, they were even more boisterous and loud.

Ichigo's head was spinning and he didn't respond to them but they didn't notice, too caught up in the frenzy mood. He finally found a chance to escape discreetly and leave the huge crowd inside the building to go outside. The burning in his throat hadn't stopped and now felt worse.  
It was dark and deserted outside, with a full moon giving off its light, everyone still seemed to be inside. Still, he walked farther to find a more isolated place incase people did start appearing.  
He tried to calm himself down. Now that he had gotten away from the crowds of people, he felt a bit better. The freshness of the cool night calmed him a bit.  
These days he'd been feeling agitated, scowling more, quicker to temper. He just felt like lashing out at people. Also he never felt full after he ate. There was this hunger constantly gnawing at him. His thraot still felt parched.  
And he couldn't sleep, mostly due to the nightmares. He dreamt of seeing all his friends and family dead, their bodies scattered around with their thraots ripped out. It was gruesome and thinking about it when he was awake made his stomach churn, yet in the nightmares, it was him that did it to them and he felt _good, _he felt an indescribable feeling_.  
_ And then there was this one dream of him and Rukia, that seemed to be a memory and not a dream, with the surroundings being of ancient Japan or something from the edo period.  
They were dressed in samurai and kimonos and there was a part in that dream where he and her were embracing but then he looked down and saw blood coating the front of her clothes, his aswell, and it dawned on him that they were dying. Her beautiful violet orbs dulling with the approach of death, he felt horrorized at that, she was dying and he couldn't save her.  
He would wake up after that, still feeling as if the dream was real, and he half expected Rukia to be dead, marred in blood, but then he was reassured by seeing her next to him, sleeping peacefully.  
But also burdened by the realization of them being blood relatives, whereas in the dream it felt that they were two different people who had the right to be together.  
Ichigo sighed and tried to clear his head. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why did he love her the way he wasn't supposed to?

"If it isn't the star of the game." said a sneering voice. "Why aren't you inside surrounded by all those fans sucking up to you, don't you like all the attention."  
_Oh shit_, thought Ichigo. This wasn't going to be pretty and he'd just finished calming down, but now he'd have an outlet for all his pent-up rage at least.  
He turned to see about five guys from the other team he'd just beat. _I guess they're sore losers _he thought.  
Ichigo just turned his head away from them and ignored them.

"Hey, don't you dare ignore us!" shouted one of them.

Ichigo still didn't give them attention.

"Damn punk! Who the hell do you think you are!" yelled the first one who seemed to be the leader. They approached closer to him and were surrounding him, obviously thinking of teaching him a lesson.

Ichigo carelessly glanced at all of them then said, "The one who's going to wipe the floor with all your asses."

"Oh, hear this one, not only does he think he's great at the game but also on taking us on in a fight. Arrogant prick." said one of the other guys with black hair.  
A brown-haired guy spoke up and said, " Guess we gotta teach him a lesson in humility."  
Ichigo merely cracked his knuckles and waited for them to come at him.

Rukia had decided not to go watch her brother, she felt guilty but she was feeling too sick to be with a crowd of people. And besides she was hungry so she decided to make herself something to eat.  
She cooked herself something in the kitchen and when it was done she ate with gusto. She was devouring it as if she hadn't eaten for days, like a starving person. But then as she swallowed, she felt the food didn't taste good. It didn't taste like food, it felt all wrong in her mouth. As she forced herself to swallow, she stopped shoveling the food in her mouth as she felt the taste overwhelm her mouth. She felt like puking.  
Her stomach churned and rejected what she was eating. She ran to the bathroom to throw up. All the food she'd eaten came back up as she heaved it out and threw it up. She felt worse after that, her face felt all clammy and cold. She washed her mouth to get rid of the taste of vomit, but she didn't feel any better and she wasn't in the mood to sleep again. Rukia decided to go see the game after all, even if it was just the last part of the game, at least she'd see Ichigo. With that in mind she headed out the door into the night.

Ichigo had just knocked 3 guys out unconscious. His knuckles were bloody but not with his own blood, it was the blood of the other guys. He was mercilessly punching another's face after he had kicked the other one in the gut so hard, knocking the breath out of him. He then brought a kick to the head of the one he was just punching. Sending him flying and also rendered unconscious.  
He was felt bloodthirsty and continued with the feeling of elation at beating up these guys to a bloody pulp. He brought down his leg again onto the one that was still trying to catch his breath and again, this time a kick to the face, even though the guy was still immobile and on the ground.  
He then lifted the guy up by his collar and was preparing another fist to his face when he was brought aware of that sound again, _ba-bump,_ that steady thing. He noticed it was coming from the guy in front of him and then he noticed the blood all over the guy's face. His throat roared up in flames, feeling so dry and the hunger came back worse than ever.  
And then he could see on the guy's throat, the vein pulsing. He could actually _see _the freaking blood flowing through the vein and see the rhythm of it's pulse, it was mesmerizing. His mouth was dry.  
He saw the victim's face turn into one of fear and pure horror and Ichigo barely registered the guy saying,  
"Wha-, what, the fuck are you?"  
Ichigo felt that there was an answer here, under his nose, the answer to end the thirst, to sate the hunger. It had something to do with bloo-, he didn't get to finish that thought because then he heard a voice say,  
"Ichigo." When he saw Rukia standing there the first thing he felt was relief.  
That now that she was here, she could stop this madness and they'd get away guilt free. But then he saw her face and her eyes. Her eyes like his own were confused and he just knew that she was feeling the same thing as he.  
He then thought, Shit, they were both screwed. No one could save them now.  
She approached in a daze like state, mesmerized by the crimson around him. She seemed indecisive gnawing her lip, sure but unsure of what she wanted to do. This wasn't even human and they both knew it. But then of course there was the hunger pangs to think about and the thirst, the dryness of their thirst and the crimson blood alluring, whispering the secret to end the thirst.  
He watched her watching him as she came over and lifted a finger to wipe off some blood that had splattered on his face, then she brought it to her own mouth and licked it. Her eyes widened exponentially and a flash of red ran through them.  
They both should've been scared. This wasn't human, fuck, this was something evil. Yet there was only the burning in their throats that they seemed to care about. Even if they wanted to there was no turning back.  
They were monsters, but so what? Their morals fell away and crumbled in the dust. He felt pity for their victim. Seriously, poor guy, was going to be subjected to some bloody pain. Ichigo, after seeing her reaction to the taste of blood, couldn't wait to taste it for himself. He indeed felt really bad about what was going to happen. Who knew what he ad Rukia were going to do to the poor guy.  
Because really, now that they were monsters, it was an urge to rip, kill, freaking maul their victims and this one was going to be their first. That also made him angry, he knew that the thirst would never go away completely, like hunger, it would come back afterwards, only sated for a while.  
Should they have fought it? Were they being cowards? If this wasnt right, then shouldn't they just commit suicide to avoid this.  
Too late for regrets, the two shutoff their minds, their human consciences and let the beasts within take over, the animalistic instinct that reacted to the metallic smell of blood. They both became predators, ready to kill their prey.  
It was bad enough to kill someone but even more so to tear your victim up into for fun like they would do.  
She lunged at the poor victim who had remained rooted in place, immobile, and with newly acquired fangs bit onto his neck harshly and drank. Blood poured from the wound and the victim's scream was gurgled by the blood and no noise came out but the sound of thick liquid being eaten. She sadistically ripped out the chunk of skin in his neck when she was mildly satisfied by the blood.  
Her brother had grabbed one of the victim's arms and brought up the wrist to his own set of fangs and bit in deeply drinking the blood pouring out and then in his own blood-induced haze, proceeded to break it and then rip the whole arm from the joint connecting it with the shoulder.  
If the victim could've screamed, he would have, but he was in silent agony as white-hot pain blazed in him. The victim was starting to feel numb, he was already half dead and wishing with all his might for death to come soon. Meanwhile Rukia moved onto the other arm still intact and drank from the veins in the wrist.  
Her brother went to drink from the neck connecting to the base of the shoulder on the other side that Rukia had mauled. Finally their thirst was sated and they let the empty, limp, dead body hit the cold ground. They felt a new kind of energy coursing in their bodies. Their blood singing in their veins with an electrical excitement.  
It was like going from regular vision to one in HD, everything seemed much more vibrant and alive. All their senses seemed to be improved a hundred times, their ears sensitive to the beating of each other's hearts. They felt on top of the world, they felt invincible, they felt powerful. Rukia felt a bubble of laughter rise in her throat, she felt so giddy, just so alive, like a child with a new experience. They paid no thought to the dead body at their feet or at the other guys that had remained unconscious through out this.  
Their attention was absorbed in taking in all the new smells and sounds that they'd been blind and deaf to as humans before.  
Then they looked at each other, which was also like seeing for the fist time. She saw the planes on his handsome face, the even more shocking brighter color of his hair that was so unruly and his eyes which were now demonic yellow golden eyes instead of amber outlined in black scleras. And he still had his blood coated pointed fangs out. She wasn't shocked, it felt right and she knew that her own face had changed the way his had.  
He studied her face and saw that her eyes were a brighter unnatural shade of violet, like they had a light behind them making them appear to shine like the stars, as cliché as that sounded, and they were inside black scleras too. Not that he minded. Or the white fangs smeared with blood protruding from her mouth. And both paid no mind to the blood staining their lips and chins or any other stray drop that landed on their clothes. With the high of the blood still in them, they paid no thought to the consequences of their actions or about the repercussions were of what they had just done. Not until later could they begin to regret what they'd done. Not until later could they feel the weight and dread of the monstrous crime they'd committed. For now they felt better than ever and were going to go and enjoy this new feeling.

* * *

**AN: I'm proud of myself ,this chapter was longer. Thanks to Trubeque for the nice review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Damned Fate and a Damned Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo, if I did Ichiruki would've been cannon already**

**Thanks Trubeque for the review**

* * *

The pair ran at high speeds through the city. They jumped on the rooftops with their new abilities, it was almost like flying and they weren't even tired. Everything felt so wonderful and exhilirating. The fresh blood they'd drank hummed through them, improving all their senses and the thirst was gone for now. They didn't care that they just killed someone. They didn't care that they were monsters. They didn't care of what would happen in the future. All these thoughts just didn't exist in their heads. They found themselves somewhere far away, in the outskirts of town. They weren't aware of how far they'd gone, because they weren't aware of how fast they had actually ran. To a human, all they would've seen a blur or the rush of wind that gave away sign of the vampires present. Idly Rukia thought, _vampires, were actually fucking vampires, who'd've known? _Who cares how it happened? All that mattered was this new feeling. The rush of blood was unlike anything human they'd ever experienced. The night was still young and the moon was fuller in the sky. Ichigo and Rukia were now playing a game of catch, where Rukia was running faster and Ichigo trying to catch her. The pair of siblings paid no mind to the blood stains on them and they went further and further away from civilization and into the surrounding forests. This time Rukia couldn't hold in the bubbles of laughter and she giggled as she ran and jumped. Her laughter was swallowed by the stillness of the night, not that she or her brother noticed, they were having too much fun. Ichigo had finally caught up to her and grapped her from behind, she giggled and tried to escape but he wouldn't let go. She turned to face him and when their eyes met they saw that their eyes were still surrounded by the black scleras. They kissed and this too was different, better than when they were human. Along with the new blood that pumped in their veins, a new lust had awakened. They kissed with more passion, with this new burning lust. Tongues fought for dominance and they held onto each other, almost as if they let go the other would disappear. When they parted for breath, they quickly rejoined lips. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and tangling in his bright orange hair. His were around her waist, molding her to him. They were hidden by the shadows of the tall trees and the only witness to their love was the full moon. With the unrestrained lust, clothing articles were soon found strewn on the ground. Tonight was the night of sins. First with the kill and now with the consumating of their love, not a sin within itself, except for the fact that they were relatives, this was incest and wrong, that's why it was a sin. Two pale bodies under the light of the moon, joined together in the most intimate act. Pleasured moans escaped parted lips. The experience was heightened because they weren't human. Sweat glistened and kisses were shared over any exposed, naked , flushed skin. Not caring that they were related, that this was wrong. They called each other's name when the peak was reached and only pleasure was known.

Back at the game, another teammate of the other team, the one that Karakura high had played, was out looking for the rest of the guys. He saw something dark in the distance and went to see what it was. When the guy checked he was confused at first by what he saw, but with the light from the moon, he finally understood that it was an arm. A human arm. He was numbed by the schock and turned to follow the trail of blood from where the arm seemd to originate. His eyes widened at the sight, it was a dead body, there was so much blood. _Fucking shit, fucking shit, fucking shit _was the only thought in his head as he saw the face of the dead person. His stomach was churning, but he made himself look anyway. It was one of his teammates, dead. His friend was dead, not only dead but had been freaking mauled. He couldn't take it anymore he doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach. The scene was just so gory, the dead boy's throat had been ripped out, as if an animal with sharp teeth had bitten and ripped it out. Once the guy finished puking he ran back inside to tell what he had seen. Soon the police had been called and the body had been taken. The happy atmosphere had been ruined as people were frightened by this murder that happened. Karakura was never a place where you expected this to happen. The gossip and rumors ran wild, fear ran high. The most disturbing thing about this whole situation was not the killing of a student, but the way he had been killed. Who could've done this? Could it have been an animal, because no human could have mauled the body like that.

The next morning the Kurosaki household was in an anxious state. Masaki was worried because her two older children hadn't come home. Isshin was worried aswell but he tried not to show it. But they both worried, especially because of the dead boy found last night. What if they had met the same fate? What if there was a serial killer, Masaki as a mother couldn't help but worry about them and keep away from those type of thoughts. Ichigo could've been in danger, he had been there last night. ANd Rukia had been home alone.  
"Masaki don't worry, I trust our children, they are safe. I know they are."  
"I know, I just can't help but worry. If it were any other time I wouldn't be as worried, but you know what happened last night. There might be a murderer on the lose. Oh Isshin I can't help it." Her tone was dripping with worry and fear. Even the young twins were worried for their older siblings, also having watched the news of the dead boy on tv. _Ichi-nii, Ruki-nee, where are you?_ thought a sad Yuzu.  
Said couple was miles away, far away from civilation. In a deep slumber, hidden deep in uninhabited forests. They stayed in that deep sleep all day, unknown to them that it was because of the sun. The sun to vampires made them weak, they didn't burst into flames in open sunlight, but it made them drowsy and tired. Usually if a vampire had drank blood, they could better handle being exposed to sunlight, but the two siblings were new and inexperienced in their new forms. Their lives were forever changed now.

* * *

**AN: I feel this was a filler chapter, I'm not completley happy with it but maybe the next chapter will be longer. Review please. And thanks if you've followed this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

Blood high

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

"Where have you two been?!"  
"We've been worried sick! Do you know what has happened, you could've been in danger."  
"Why didn't you call or leave a note! Or something to let us know of your whereabouts."  
The two siblings stood there, getting scolded by their father and their mother would've scolded them too had she not been more relieved at seeing them safe and then gone to prepare dinner. Yuzu had also been happy to see them and hugged them, while Karin had also been relieved but wasn't one to show her emotions. It was evening already, the sun setting in the horizon, almost a day had passed since they'd disappeared without a word. Yet the faces of the two were blank and impassive. In reality they were too far gone to care about this. Since the change, human habits seemed irrelevant and trivial. The blood they consumed and power they felt invaded their senses, making it go to their heads and their scruples also fell away. She turned to her brother and barely whispered, "I'll take care of this." It had been said in a voice so low, for only their sensitive ears to hear.  
"Tou-san, gomen-nasai. We're really sorry and we weren't aware of what was going on, okay." She said and then made sure that he looked her in the eyes. She had suspected of this power and now would put it to the test, on her own father, but they really were far gone to care.  
"Now, you should forget that we were ever gone. You'll forget this conversation." she enunciated slowly, making sure that he stared into her eyes without looking away all the while. Sure enough, her father's face zoned out and then turned confused. She finally turned her gaze away and he shook his head as if waking up. _I gotta remember to wipe the rest of our families minds too._ Rukia thought.  
"Huh. What were talking about?" Isshin asked.  
"Nothing, goat-chin. Dinner's ready." said Ichigo and he moved past his father to go into the dining room.  
Rukia thought back to when she tried to eat human food and quickly intercepted Ichigo's path, apparently he didn't know what happened when they tried to eat food.  
"Actually, were not really hungry. Excuse us but we'll skip dinner." she said and sent a small smile to her father.  
" Are you sure?" he asked concerned.  
"Yes, daddy we're okay." she responded and proceeded to steer her brother up the stairs and into their room. He was being compliant and let her lead him. Once in the safety of their room he spoke. "Why did you do that?"  
"Because, we can't eat human food. I tried before and threw up." she made a face recalling that.  
"So now what?" he asked.  
"I don't know." she replied.  
"Should we keep on with our human lives?" she asked.  
"Makes sense. What else can we do?" he shrugged while saying that.  
"We could run away. We don't need anything with these powers."  
"Yeah, I know. It feels incredible. But I suggest we first get acquainted with our new forms and then we can leave this life behind."  
"You're right. I want to know what else we can do." she said excitedly but then frowned.  
"But, Ichigo, I know that we didn't burn under the sun or anything, but I still felt drowsy."  
He nodded in agreement. "That's going to be a problem. But as long as we can stand it, then we can keep our ordinary routines." Then he frowned. "Rukia, don't you wonder how this happened? I mean I know it sounds stupid but do you remember getting bitten by some stranger or something."  
Both were still not bothered by the fact that they'd killed someone or that they were siblings and were no longer virgins.  
"No. Actually I just started feeling weird. My only theory is that we were born like this and something triggered the change within us." she said taking on a pensive face.  
Her brother then started chuckling."It's ridiculous. Just think about it Rukia,_ vampires, _fucking vampires."  
"At least we don't sparkle in the sun." she snorted.  
"I feel like I don't care about anything. I don't care that we killed someone. I don't care that we have fucking supernatural powers. And I don't care that you're my sister, Rukia, I love you."  
She gasped but her eyes softened. "I know and I don't care either. I love you, Ichigo."  
"We can kill anyone that gets between us. Nothing matters, I just don't fucking care anymore." he stated and hugged his sister to him, burying his face in her hair. She returned the hug with equal intensity. They released each other after a few moments and Ichigo grinned at her. "So what was it that you did to Goat-chin?"  
"Oh. That. Well you can control people's minds." she responded nonchanantly."I don't know what the limits are because I've only tried it twice, but you can basically order people to your will."  
"Damn that's awesome. I gotta try it." he said.  
"Yeah it is. Imagine what we can do." she commented. "Hey, don't laugh, but do you think we can fly. Like the vampires in _Van Helsing?"  
_Ichigo laughed anyways. "It sounds so funny but we don't really know much. I guess it could be a possibility. I mean we have freaking mind control." They lapsed into silence as they thought of all the possibilities, all the while the important questions like immortality eluded them, they were too high on the blood. By now the sun had set and the stars were out, night had fallen.  
"It's night already, but I don't feel like sleeping. Quite the opposite, I feel full of energy." Rukia said.  
"It might be because we slept almost all day or the whole vampire thing." Ichigo commented.  
"Speaking of sleeping all day, I feel its shower time." Rukia said. Her face then turned mischievous and she sent a coy smile in her brother's direction. "Join me?"  
He was only stunned for a moment but smiled back and said "Hell yeah." With their newfound speed, they raced to the restroom, while their family remained blissfully oblivious to everything that happened to the siblings.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, everything seems peaches and cream in the story but I need angst.**


	10. Chapter 10

Guilt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or do I? No, I don't.**

* * *

Rukia yawned for the millionth time that day, she felt so tired and she knew why. It was uncomfortable and difficult to try and sleep at night, by nature they had to stay up at night. Her and Ichigo's behaviour had changed and people at school noticed. The two ignored the rumors and whispers of people at school. The students speculated as what happened to the two to have their attitudes change so drastically. At first their friends couldn't tell what was wrong, but then they saw that the siblings didn't argue anymore and that was weird As in so strange that the whole world was put out of balance. It was like two perfect strangers had replaced their friends. The siblings' demeanor changed. They were cold and stoic, with cool masks and couldn't be riled up. There was even something weird about the way they carried themselves, with an ease that wasn't human. Some like Keigo suggested alien abduction, like pod people. In actuality all their friends worried. Yet they unconsciously stayed away, because it was their survival instinct that told them that there was something dangerous about them. Though some wouldn't admit it, the siblings let off this feeling that caused an uneasiness within them, something like fear. It was as if they were something evil in disguise as humans. And when the two had stopped hanging out with their friends, their friends felt an inexplicable sense of relief because when the two were there, the air seemed tense. Their friends felt like they were animals backed into a corner by a predator whenever the two were around.  
The siblings decided to hunt tonight. Weeks had passed and they started to feel the hunger again but now they knew how to sate it. It would be their second time and this time they'd be a bit more discreet about the killing. Anticipation ran through Rukia and her brother/lover as they sat in class, waiting for school to be over and waiting for the night to come. Rukia just couldn't wait to drink the sweet warm blood and sate her thirst. She could hear the pulsing within the humans veins, that alluring call of blood. She wanted to just jump at the one closest next to her and sink her fangs into their neck, draining them of all their crimson life force. Patience, she reminded herself, there would be time to kill later on.

It was evening with the sun still out. Yuzu timidly knocked on her siblings room, they'd been acting wierd lately and she couldn't help this scared feeling in the pit of her stomach. But that was silly, they were her brother and sister, they were family. Though they stopped eating dinner, Yuzu felt it was her responsibility to call them to eat, it was tradition.  
Ichigo snarled when he heard the knock on their door, his haze had been broken and he lifted his head from Rukia's neck where he'd been tasting. It was different, the taste of another vampire's blood from a humans, but still it had been pleasant. It felt good for both him and her. They couldn't help but be curious of how it would be like, since they could smell the scent of each other. It wasn't like when they drank human blood that sated their hunger. Tasting each other's blood had been an intimate thing, it inspired lust within their bodies and they felt pleasure coursing through them. They growled and felt fury at whoever interrupted them. Their mood was worse because they had yet to hunt tonight and the thirst was uncomfortable, making them especially irritable. The knock was heard again and Ichigo, with his new found speed yanked open the door with unnecessary force, startling Yuzu at the suddenness. Yuzu had to swallow a squeak of shock at seeing her brother's livid face.  
" I was just going to ask you guys if you were going to come eat." she let out in a small voice.  
" No, we're fine." he ground out.  
" O-okay" Yuzu stuttered and proceeded to hurry down the stairs. Ichigo watched her until she was out of view then slammed the door shut. He turned to Rukia who was still on the bed, " So where were we?" he asked while his fangs slid out of his gums.

Night had fallen. Two figures stood silently watching a lone girl walk the streets at night towards her home. The moonlight illuminated her figure as she walked oblivious to her surroundings. Ichigo, turned his nose and smelled the air in the direction of the girl.  
"Mouth watering" he said, his brown eyes flashing red. He turned to his sister/lover next to him and asked, "Shall we?"  
Rukia in turn smelled the air as well and replied, "Lets."  
Then they both gracefully jumped off the building and proceeded to land on their feet without a sound. They stalked forwards towards the girl, out of sight, hidden by the shadows. They faced each other and prepared for the attack. Their fangs extended from their mouths and their eyes glowed within black scleras. Their nails grew and resembled claws. Their skin tinged a shade paler. Rukia stepped up in front of the girl, startling her, and behind her, Ichigo came. The frightened girl had no time to process what was going on or had time to scream. Both instantaneously bit her neck from opposite sides. They bit harshly, their fangs puncturing deep onto the girl's neck. Then they drank her blood but not enough to kill her, not yet. They let her go and watched her as she tried to scream and run away. But her legs were shaky and she stumbled then fell. She still tried to get up and get away, even to the point of crawling. They watched her with sadistic glowing eyes. Then they stalked painfully slow towards her, making sure she could see them coming. The girl was now crying and trying to scream. They descended upon her claws slashing deep into her skin. They dug them deep enough to pull out chunks of flesh. The blood that was left within the victim's body, spurted out everywhere. Ichigo then proceeded stab his bare hand through her chest, breaking the sternum and grabbing the still beating heart, then in a quick motion pulled it out, heart in hand. The body slumped over, the poor victim officially dead. Now came the bothersome part, getting rid of the body, unlike the first time they killed, this time they would hide it, making sure it wasn't found. They would have to go to a place where they could burn it, but first cutting the body up into smaller pieces, it would burn easier that way. No one would be able to see them since they could move impercibley with their inhuman speed. They left the bloodbath site, themselves covered in blood, blood smearing from their lips down to their chins. There was blood on their hands, but they didn't care. The thirst was quenched for now and what a joy it was to kill, their inner beasts were dormant until the next hunt.

...

_How did end up like this?_ Rukia asked herself wrapping her arms around her knees as she sat under a tree. Maybe being a vampire wasn't what she thought it would be. Orihime had shown fear on her face, fear directed at Rukia. The bubbly girl only wanted to talk to Rukia about her strange behavior, she was worried. Yet Rukia only felt annoyance all the time the Orihime talked, her voice grating into Rukia's ears. She felt her rage build up, she had no time to listen to a pathetic weak human whose only use was as food. She had snapped back at the red-head, taking them both by surprise and Rukia was sure her eyes had turned into the demonic ones. But what she was more horrified by, was snapping at her little sisters. They were just talking normally but to Rukia their voices seemed to drill into her skull and she could take it so she yelled at them to shut up and to make it worse she bared a growl at them that didn't sound human. Yuzu had tears in her eyes, on the verge of crying and Karin was shocked in silence, but also frightened. When she'd realize what she'd done, she'd quickly erased their memories, but there was nothing she could do about their own memory. She felt so guilty that she'd lost it with her own sisters. That made her realize how she couldn't control herself anymore. No matter what, they were her sisters, family, and even if she was a vampire she decided she wasn't going to hurt them. She could never hurt them, she loved her little sisters. She felt guilt creeping in. Her family remained oblivious to the fact that they had two monsters living in their home. The two were no longer the son and daughter they'd known, they were monsters, killers, vampires._ I love my brother and I've been with him. I killed people, I drank their blood and I liked it. I've messed with my families minds, they're like puppets now. What have I done?_ Rukia grew more horrified each time thinking back on her actions. The guilt rose and threatened to swallow her whole. Her conscience finally seemed to surface and she became disgusted in herself. Each time she repeated her sins over and over in her head, her despair grew. _I killed people, I ripped them to shreds and drank their blood. _Rukia sobbed into her palms, she couldn't live like this anymore. She wasn't human anymore and her life was so messed up. Monster or not, it was still wrong to be with her own brother. She crumpled to the ground and sobbed. Now realizing what a sin it was to love her brother the way she did. She heard footsteps coming towards her and strong arms lifting her up into an embrace. She knew who it was, her soul would recognize him anywhere. He was worried for seeing her like this. _What had caused her this pain? Ichigo_ asked himself, imagining murdering whoever did this_._ Rukia just continued to sob into his chest but refused to look at him, still not giving him an explanation. Finally she lifted her head and he saw the saddest and human expression on her face. "Ichigo, I don't want to be a monster. It's wrong, we killed people." she hiccupped in a teary voice. "What if Yuzu and Karin aren't safe around us. What if we end up killing them? What if we kill our family?" The dreams came into his head, the one of their family dead and he couldn't help but cringe at that thought. _Could he one day lose control and kill his own family? _The human part within him stirred and slowly he grew to understand what they'd done. He looked at her sorrow filled eyes and knew she spoke the truth. Guilt and shame filled him. He thought of when he snapped at Yuzu, how scared she looked. _How could I have ever done that, to my own family?_ Realization kept sinking in, his conscience weighing heavily on him. "We murdered with no mercy and we drank their blood." he said in a hollow tone, crumbling into despair alongside her.  
"and I love you" Rukia said. He knew what she meant but couldn't formulate a response, of course she was right. Their's was a damned love from the beginning. It was bliss while it lasted, but they'd have to face reality. Monsters or not, he'd touched his own sister, his own blood, in a way that shouldn't have happened. Yet he found he could only say,"but I don't want to let you go."  
Her eyes were still leaking tears and it broke his heart to see her so sad, "No, Ichigo, _brother_, its wrong. There's no place for us."  
"No Rukia, don't say that, there has to be a way" he said.  
But her face showed no hope, she didn't dare hope, "I don't think I'll be able to control myself when I get thirsty. I could end up killing our family. Ichigo, can you honestly tell me you can handle the thirst, the instinct to kill?"  
Ichigo faltered, the answer was no, he wasn't strong enough, when the thirst came, he'd rip someone to shreds not caring about anything. That was how they'd done it before and he knew how powerful the instinct was. " No, I can't" he replied. Rukia's thoughts were turning to a darker path, Death would be the only way to save them. It seemed there was no option but death, and that was scary. But how could two beings like themselves actually die? How do you kill a monster? But one thing was clear, they couldn't stay here anymore, living in their old human pretenses. If they did who knew what they could end up doing or end up killing. They dreaded that the only way they could die was to kill each other. They stayed that way, silent and embracing for a long time. Unexpectedly, it started raining as if it reflected the pain of these two.

There was no moon tonight, the dark clouds dominated the sky and the rain poured unrelenting. The two entered their home, dripping wet. They'd come as a last goodbye, to their family and old human lives. There was only a search for death left for them. Living wasn't an option, they were monsters. Their mother turned from her cooking to her two oldest children.  
"Why are you two soaking wet?" and then noticing their faces asked," What's wrong?" her face turning into a worried one. Her love for her two children overrode her natural instinct that made her fear her now not human children.  
Rukia looked to her mother's beautiful face and felt so guilty and sad for ever lying to her, even worse for imposing her will on her to control her mind. She felt a pang of sadness that this would be the last time she would look at her mothers face, the one that gave birth to her and always cared for her.  
Ichigo couldn't bear the guilt and sadness that invaded him as he looked to his mothers worried face for the last time. He didn't deserve her to worry for him. She would be horrified to know that he'd killed people and enjoyed it. Shed be horrified if she knew that he'd been with Rukia, his own sister. He tried to make his response sound normal, like his old self, " Hey mom, we gotta tell you guys something." By that he meant that him and Rukia wanted to talk to all of them, their parents and Yuzu and Karin. Luckily all of them had been gathered in the living room watching tv. They looked up to see Masaki enter with a drenched Ichigo and Rukia behind her. This would be the last time they would see their family. Rukia had to clear her eyes of tears in order to wipe her families memories one last time. Her voice quivered as she spoke and looked straight into her little sister's eyes. "You will forget that you had a sister named Rukia and a brother named Ichigo. You will forget that they ever existed and erase them from any memory you have with them."  
Ichigo did the same, staring for the last time into his parent's glassy eyes, telling them to forget they ever had a son named Ichigo and daughter named Rukia.

They made sure to erase any trace that Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki ever existed. No one would know or remember that they had existed. They went around erasing people's memories, which was made easier because of their powers. They were looking for death now. Death was the only thing to save them from this damned existence.


End file.
